Top Five DC Movies
This moment feels like it should've happened a much longer time ago. Considering the fact that DC characters like Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman are legends not just in comic books but literature itself, the fact that it took this long for Justice League to arrive is a harrowing but welcome reality. Although there have been bumps in the road for DC characters translating onto the silver screen, what emerges are many diamonds among the rough. In honor of the premiere of the Justice League's first appearance in live-action, these are the best of the best. The main list is one entry per franchise, but that need no longer apply for the HM's. 5. Watchmen ''(2009) - dir. by Zack Snyder Say what one will about the man's modern efforts, but once upon a time Zack Snyder delivered beautiful work bringing comic books and graphic novels to life. While ''300 ''is far more enjoyable and arguably better, ''Watchmen ''proves to be a healthy amount of faithfulness and creativity to make an engaging, independent film. Jackie Earle Haley and Jeffrey Dean Morgan help to lift up the film performance wise, but where it truly succeeds is the visual palette that Snyder and cinematographer Larry Fong help bring Alan Moore's graphic novel to life perfectly. Best Scene: "Yeah, but it takes a room full of morons to think they're small for you to handle." 4. ''Superman ''(1978) - dir. by Richard Donner If for no other reason, this film should be reverred for its place in history. ''Superman ''is not only a fun, delightful film, but it completely invented the superhero film genre. Without Richard Donner's classic, the world would be a different place altogether. Excusing that, though, there are several different merits to bless the film; Christopher Reeves and Gene Hackman are fantastic as the titular Man of Steel and Lex Luthor respectively, while the visual effects hold up surprisingly well in the age CGI. Most notably, John Williams' timeless theme song has become a cultural milestone all by itself, all anchored together by Richard Donner's tender, loving hand. Best Scene: Lois Lane Interview 3. ''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns (2012, 2013) - dir. by Jay Oliva This is how one does the Dark Knight against the Man of Steel correctly. The gold standard for animated film adaptions, Batman: The Dark Knight Returns ''is a two-part epic bringing a Frank Miller work to life beautifully. Spanning decades with a wiser, more cynical Batman, the film has a level of storytelling, admiration, and dedication that makes it both an entertaining and engrossing viewing experience. The animation is gritty but beautiful, and the cast came to play; Jay Oliva created a modern day masterpiece. Best Scene: Batman vs. The Joker 2. ''Wonder Woman ''(2017) - dir. by Patty Jenkins ''Wonder Woman could've just been important- it could have just been good enough to break the glass ceiling and redeem the DCEU. Instead, it shatters all expectations with its bold storytelling, imaginative direction, and incredibly talented cast. Gal Gadot is fierce and determined as Diana, bringing her optimism and hope for humanity onto a surface level within every viewer to fight for the world. Not only does the film proudly break down barriers, it establishes itself a legacy as one of the best not only of its kind now, but for all time. Best Scene: No Man's Land Honorable Mentions: *''Batman Begins ''(2005) - dir. by Christopher Nolan *''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm ''(1993) - dir. by Eric Radomski, Bruce Timm *''Justice League: Doom ''(2012) - dir. by Lauren Montgomery *''All-Star Superman ''(2011) - dir. by Sam Liu *''Batman: Under the Red Hood ''(2010) - dir. by Brandon Vietti 1. ''The Dark Knight ''(2008) - dir. by Christopher Nolan What could be said about this film that hasn't already been said about it? Fantastic performances, cinematography, visual effects, scoring, editing, directing, and production are all present; even the script, a common flaw in superhero films, is far above the par. ''The Dark Knight ''succeeds as a superhero movie precisely because it doesn't try to be- first and foremost, it is a character study on vigilante justice, and a grand crime epic. It is the golden standard for superhero, action, and crime films for a reason- it's a masterpiece. Best Scene: The Interrogation Category:Top Five